Wave of Fairy Tail
by ClassicSix
Summary: After the revolution everything is peaceful and the war between the Jaegers and Night Raid is over. However Wave finds himself in a situation that puts him in the world of magic and mages. Follow Wave as he encounters new enemies and makes new friends. How will Wave react when he finds out where he is? Will Wave ever find a way home? Pairing not decided. image not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone thanks for checking out my story. This story will be about Wave from Akame Ga Kill when he gets sent to Fairy Tail. I haven't seen any of these so neither I didn't look hard enough or it's true. I figured it would be pretty interesting to see someone with a armor imperial arms in this world. I don't know when it comes to strength and stuff who would win so basically everyone will be evened out. But Wave will not and never have magic. So I know the anime breaks apart from the Manga quite a bit but this story will be based of the anime alone. So Wave will not have Run's imperial arms. So I know in the anime Grand Chariot doesn't have a special ability like Incursio's invisibility. But I'm going to come up with something I have two ideas in mind so we'll see. Anyway lets get in to it and I hope this story gets more people to write story's about this. Oh and Wave will be 18/19 instead of 20 and will be 6'1 instead of 5'11**

* * *

((Don't own anything, credit goes to there respected owners))

It has been a couple mouths since the revolution and everyone was still trying to pick up the pieces. The war between Night Raid and the Jaegers was over and as a result both teams lost more than half their members. Their friends. Since then the only remaining members of both teams were Wave, Run, Akame and Najenda. After the war, the remainder of both teams, with the exception of Akame worked together to build the new world. Both Wave and Run had become important members of this new world and they would have to admit things were for the better.

Wave always thought that there could have been a better way of going about change, but even himself did not see any other options. Wave had asked Najenda if they could make graves for their fallen team mates as a way to call a truce even in death. Najenda had agreed and showed Wave where the old Night Raid HQ was, right outside of the capital. Wave then had made 10 graves for the fallen team members of both Night Raid and the Jaegers and set them up right next to each other. Wave did make another grave for Kurome and kept the original were he had first put it.

Wave did his best to keep his promise to Kurome, saying that he would protect the people of the new world. So far there had been no blood shed and everyone was living peacefully. Still the city was rebuilding and Najenda was busy rebuilding the government. Everything was going smooth and it was nice. However Wave still wished that Night Raid and the Jeagers didn't have to fight, then maybe they all would be here in this new peaceful world.

Wave had just finished his daily jobs and was headed to a place he visited a lot. Whenever Wave got the chance or needed somewhere to go Wave would go there to clear his head or just talk.

Wave walked up a hill to see his destination. There atop the hill overlooking the capital was a stone with some carvings on it. Then in front of it was a small bag, the bag was worn and torn. It was clear as day that the thing had been there awhile.

"Hey Kurome." Wave said to the grave stone. Every week Wave would come and drop off a bag of her favorite snacks. "I know you probably think I'm annoying or something but I don't know about you but I would be pretty lonely up there." Wave sighed "I wish you could be here. To see what we created...together." He said softy sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you." Wave then chuckled "But I know what you would say, it isn't my fault." Wave stood there in silence for a while before being broken out of his thoughts.

"Hello Wave." Said a voice. Wave whipped around to see that no one was there.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Wave stated looking around for any possible hiding spots.

"I am no one but someone with interests with you. Wave." Said the voice

"Oh yeah what interests?" Questioned Wave

"Interests that I think we should play a game." Said the voice

"I'm not in the mood for games so leave!" Stated Wave

"Oh well you're no fun, I think I'll force you to play!" Said The voice. Soon Wave was surrounded by a purple circle with a Ying Yang sigh in the middle.

"Huh what is this?" Asked Wave

"My imperial arms. I picked it up from the capital vault. You see the minsters son had possession of this weapon and had very similar interest. However the brat was to arrogant and wasn't powerful enough to access it's more...fun ability." said The voice

'What! That imperial arms! Najenda told me about it. It was able to teleport anyone anywhere to a mark that the user places down.' Thought Wave. "What are you talking about!" Demanded Wave

"What I'm talking about is that this imperial arms not only has the power to transport people to empty space but if your powerful enough to different worlds all together." Stated the voice getting a shocked reaction from Wave. "I've never been able to test it out on anyone. But who better than Wave of the former Jeagers." Said The voice

"So this is your game? It kinda sucks." Said Wave

"This the game? Oh no. Hahahaha. No the game is if you survive." Said The voice going into more laughter. "Goodbye." The last thing Wave saw was a blinding purple light.

* * *

When Wave first came to, he felt like he was laying on grass. When Wave opened his eye's sure enough he was laying face first into the ground. Wave picked him self up to see that he was in a forest. But unlike any he as ever seen, it was so green. Everything was so different and it felt that way too. But Wave started to panic and throw his hands all over his body like he was looking for something. Then his had stop and he sighed in relief.

 _'Man I'm glad I didn't lose you.'_ Wave thought looking at a black short sword, his imperial arms Grand Chariot. Wave then began to look around the forest.

 _'Well I know I'm more of a sea person but this doesn't look right.'_ Thought Wave still looking around the forest. _'I should probably look around.'_

Wave began to walk around the forest and he began to see things he's never seen before. All types of different bugs and animals that he didn't even know existed. As Wave began to walk through this new land he then remembered what that guy said to him. "There's no way that I could be in a different world. Right?" Wave asked him self. He was kind of scared what would happen if he was. What would he do? Wave couldn't think of answer.

However while Wave was walking he came across a fight that broke him out of his thoughts. Wave decided to stay off to the side and watch to see if he could find anything out about where he was. Standing there fighting was a beautiful red head girl with armor and she was fighting some giant beast with horns.

 _'Is that a danger beast?'_ Wave thought as he watched the two fight. _'Should I help her? She could be the enemy. She seems to be doing well but if she needs help I'll jump in.'_ He thought thinking that he wouldn't need to. She was handling her self pretty well. However, she seemed to look over in Wave's direction indicating that she knew he was there. But, due to the distraction she took her eye's of the beast and when it went to attack, she went to dodge only for her to trip and fall. There she was on the ground and the beast was about to crush her.

"Well I had to open my mouth." Wave muttered. He took out his sword and stabbed it into the ground and yelled. "GRAND CHARIOT!"

* * *

Erza could have sworn she felt someone watching her. But she couldn't be sure. However she couldn't exactly ignore it and it was quite distracting. Erza couldn't focus and when she went to back up from a hit she tripped on a rock sending her onto the ground. She saw the beast raise it's hand and she knew she could get back up but then she heard someone yell something in the forest taking her eye's off the beast. This time it was to late as the beasts hand was just about to strike her. She closed her eyes waiting for it to come.

But it never did. She heard it hit the ground making a loud noise. Erza opened her eye's to see she was in the hands of someone in black and blue armor. Her eye's widen at the armor this person was wearing, it was like nothing like she had ever seen before. He wore a full body black armor with blue highlights. His helmet had two blue glowing eye holes with his eyes and most of the top of his head being covered by a blue visor. He had three angled wings on the top of his head, one on the top and two on each side. Floating behind him that wrapped around to the outside of his arms seemed to be like a blue shield that covered from his neck to his waist. Erza had to admit, it was quite impressive.

The person looked down at Erza.

"Are you alright?" Asked Wave. Erza nodded her head still surprised from the turn of events. "I'll take care of this guy, stay here." Wave said setting her down. Wave walked up to the beast. The beast letting out a loud roar in return. The beast then went to punch Wave but due to the armor giving him strength he caught the punch with ease.

Erza was surprised that this man had caught that punch with ease. _'That man just caught a punch from a beast that size?'_ She thought as she watched the fight.

"My turn." Stated Wave. Wave then ran up to the beast and before it could react punched it right in the gut, punching it so hard that you could see it from the other side. He than let out a series of punch the same strength, punching so fast Erza's eyes almost couldn't keep up. Wave then stopped his assault to see that the beast was struggling to stand up. Wave then jumped up into the air. Erza's eye's widen at how far he did so. Wave then came down with incredible speed bringing his foot down on top of the beast, with a loud shock wave.

The beast then fell over with a loud thud. Wave turned around and started to walk over to Erza and out his hand out to help her up. Erza took his hand.

"Ahem, well I thank you for your assistance." Erza said brushing herself, slightly embarrassed that she had acted so helpless.

"It's no problem my mom told me that it's always a mans job to help a women in need." Said Wave deactivating Grand Chariot. Erza was slightly surprised to see a 18 year old boy with dark blue hair and eyes. Erza was quite shocked to see a boy with his figure having the strength to deal with a monster with ease. She also took note that the only thing that remained of his armor was a black short sword with a hand guard.

"Are you a mage?" Erza asked.

"A mage? like someone who does tricks?" Asked Wave

"Some mages do have trickery magic but not all. Are you saying you don't know what a mage is?" Asked Erza

"Yeah I guess I don't." Said Wave.

Erza was completely dumbfounded. _'How does he not know what a mage is.'_

"But you use magic don't you?" Asked Erza

"No I don't know how to do magic." Said Wave getting another shocked expression from Erza

"What? But how did you equip and unequipped your armor like that without using magic?" Asked Erza

"Oh that? That's my Imperial Arms." Wave stated.

"Your 'imperial arms'?" Erza asked adopting a confused expression. She had never heard of such a weapon before.

"Wait you don't know what a imperial arms is?" Asked Wave getting a no from Erza. " Well a imperial arms is a very powerful and rare weapon. Only the strongest warriors are able to use them. There are 48 I think, but I don't know how many of them remain. They were created a long time ago. Mine, is call Grand Chariot. It gives me the ability to wear a very strong armor, not a lot of things can get through it. It increases my fighting capability's like speed and strength, it also gives me the ability to fly." Stated Wave (A/N I'm not sure it it can fly with out Run's imperial arms but the wiki said it could and in the anime it looks that way so we go with it.)

"Alright but, what is the deal with the sword." Erza said pointing to the sword.

"This is Grand Chariot's key. You need this to access the armor." Said Wave

"Okay, can anyone access it?" Asked Erza

"No. One people who are able to bond with Grand Chariot can use it's armor." Said Wave

"I see and you said you don't use magic?" Asked Erza

"Yep no magic. Wait. Can you do magic?" Asked Wave

"Well I don't _do_ magic, I use it." Stated Erza

"What do you mean use?" Asked Wave

"Magic is a energy that everyone has, but only 10% of the population are able to use it. I have use requip magic." Stated Erza

"Requip?" Wave said confused.

"Yes it allows me to store and access different types of weapons." Said Erza as her hand began to glow only for a sword to appear out of no where."However I have a ability that takes that a step farther."

"Meaning?" Wave asked not really following this whole magic thing.

"It's called the knight. It allows me to store and change into different sets of armor. Each pair of armor I have has a different set of abilities. Like this one here." Erza then changed into her Heaven Wheels armor. Wave watched as her body was engulfed by a bright like much like her hand was. Standing there before Wave was Erza wearing a different armor that had wings in the back. Wave was amazed at how she could do such a thing.

 _'This must be magic. I guess it's safe to say that I was teleported to a new world.'_ Wave thought. Erza noted that Wave looked like he was deep in thought and had a sad look on his face. Wave then look up at her not having the sad look anymore. "So you said that each armor has a different ability? What does this one do?"

"Well this armor is used for facing multiple opponents. I'm able to summon more then 200 swords and launch them at my opponents." Said Erza changing back into her regular armor.

"That's pretty cool. You said that was magic?" Asked Wave

"That's right." Said Erza

"Well I never had magic were I'm from." Said Wave

"Wait there was no magic where your from? So you're not from around here." Said Erza

"Yeah I'm not. I kinda got here by mistake." Said Wave

"Well how so?" Asked Erza

"It's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it right now. I just need to find a way home." Said Wave

"I understand. I take it since your not from here that you have no where to go?" Asked Erza

"Yeah." Said Wave

"Well I could take you back to my guild. The Master may be able to help you get back home. You could also stay there." Said Erza

"No that's alright, I don't wanna be a bother." Said Wave

"Nonsense. You helped me defeat this beast it's only fair I pay you back." Said Erza

"Well I guess." Said Wave still not wanting to be rude. "Wait you said a guild. What's that?"

"Well a guild is where a group of wizards come together and take requests sent into the guild by people." Said Erza

"Oh okay, I think I understand. You sure it will be okay?" Asked Wave

"Yes." Said Erza

"Well I knida feel bad for not being able to pay you back or something." said Wave

"Well there is something you could do." Said Erza

"Okay what is it?" Asked Wave

"I have a important mission coming up, a lot of lives could be at risk. And you showed me that you can handle your self pretty well and that suit of armor is quite the weapon. I could use another set of hands on the mission." Said Erza. Wave looked at her questionably. _'What if it's a trap? But then again she probably could have killed me when she had that armor out.'_

"You said that there are lives at risk?" Asked Wave

"Yes, many innocent people could be killed." Said Erza

"Alright I'll help you." Said Wave

"Excellent! Although I never got your name." Said Erza

"Oh sorry. My name is Wave." Said Wave

"Well it's nice to meet you Wave, I am Erza Scarlet." Said Erza

"Nice to meet you too. So when will we be leaving?" Asked Erza

"Well I must take this beast back to the village to complete the request. I don't know how I'll get it there though." Said Erza getting into ta thinking position

"I can help with that." Said Wave. He then stabbed his sword into the ground and activated his Grand Chariot. Erza watched as a giant dragon looking creature appeared behind Wave. Chains began to wrap around him and the hands of the beast covered him. Soon the beast disappeared in a bunch of smoke. But when the smoke cleared Wave was standing there in his armor. Erza was shock at the amount of power it released. Wave then walked up to the beast and picked it up.

"So where to?" He asked

Erza got over her shock and replied. "Not too far just through this forest." Wave looked over to wear she was pointing too.

"Alright. I won't be able to follow you through that so I will follow you in the air." Said Wave lifted off the ground, blue streaks coming out of the armor and lifting him up. **(A/N I guess it's like a jet engine or maybe so type of energy. Whatever it is you guys can see it when Wave fights Tatsumi. You can see it when Wave tries to fly at him from the side and Tatsumi dodges and he crashes into a rock.)** Erza nodded in response walking towards the forest with Wave following in the air.

* * *

After they're meeting with the village both Wave and Erza where on the way to Fairy Tail. They had just entered Magnolia.

"I can't believe the villagers gave us this thing." Said Wave as he was still in his armor carrying a giant horn.

"Yes they were so greatful they even decorated it."Stated Erza

"I know but why do I have to carry it, why couldn't we just not take it?" Asked Wave

"Well it would have made us look bad it we turned down their gift. Plus you have to carry it because I have my hands full." Said Erza talking about her mountain of luggage.

"Well I guess it's not as bad as them thinking I was a robot." Said Wave

"Yes, well they did apologize." Said Erza

"By giving us this! What are you even going to do with this thing." Said Wave

"I shall put it in my house. What else would I do with it?" Asked Erza. _'Hows this going to fit?! It's not like she can put it over her fire place.'_ Thought Wave

"Never mind." Muttered Wave.

"We are coming up on the guild hall." Said Erza. Wave looked to what she was talking about to see a building with the words Fairy Tail on it and have a sign that Wave guessed was supposed to be a Fairy with a tail.

"So this is your guild?" Asked Wave

"Yes the strongest guild around. However they cause a lot of trouble. But the Master doesn't find it a big deal. But I do. Let's go inside." Said Erza dropping off her luggage outside the door. But before Wave could put down the horn Erza stopped him. "You may bring that inside." She said getting Wave to sigh and picked it back up. Erza then kicked open the door to reaval the guild hall.

It was about what Wave was expecting but it wasn't as crazy as Erza made it sound. Everyone was nervous and shaking, you could hear almost anything at that time. Wave then put down the horn with a smash getting everyone to straighten up even more.

"I have returned, where is master Makarov?" She asked.

"Wow she's pretty." Commented Lucy. Looking at Erza.

"Welcome back Erza! The Master is at a conference right now." Said Mira in her usual tone, not scared like the rest of the guild.

"I see." Said Erza nodding her head.

"So Erza, what are those things?" Asked one of the guild members

"This is the horn of a monster that we defeated. The locals where so thankful, they decorated it and gave it to us as a gift." She then glared at them. "And this thing is a person and this is my friend he needs some assistance and I decided to bring him back to the guild. Do you have a problem with it." Said Erza not really asking.

"No not at all!" They said putting up they're hands in defense. Everyone in the guild was watching still nervous. Erza then turned towards the guild.

"Now listen up!" She stated getting everyone to straighten up. "When I was on the road I heard few things! Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late! Master Makarov might not care but I do! Cana! You need to start controlling your drinking. Vijeeter! Please take the dancing outside. Wakaba. Get rid of that filthy habit! Nab i suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board. Pick a job! Macao!" Erza then closed her eye's and sighed.

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble, I've almost given up." She said holding her head. _'Oh man, she's almost as scary as the commander.'_ Thought Wave happy he still had his armor on so no one could see he was scared too.

"She's really tearing into everyone. It's like she's taking over." Whispered Lucy

"That's Erza for ya." Said Happy

 _'Even if she is kinda bossy she's saner than most people here. I don't understand why everyone is afraid of her.'_ Thought Lucy

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Asked Erza

"Aye." Said Happy. Erza looked over towards the two boys to see them with they're arms around each other acting like friends.

"Oh, Hey there Erza, we're just hanging out like good friends do." Said Gray nervously

"Aye." Said Natsu

"Why is Natsu talking like happy!" exclaimed Lucy

"That's great, I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along. However even the it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every once in a while." Said Erza

"I don't know if we are the best of friends." Said Gray

"Aye." Said Natsu

"What's gotten into Natsu!" exclaimed Lucy again

"He's scared a few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad." Said Mira

"That was a stupid thing to do." Said Lucy

"After that she found Gray walking around with out clothes on, so she decided to beat him up too." Said Macao

"And let's not forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it." Said Cana

"Yeah can't say I blame her." Said Lucy

"Natsu and Gray I have a favor to ask." Said Erza. Both the boys looked at her. "While travling I over heard something that has me worried. Normally I would talk to the master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of up most importance. The two of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help." Both Natsu and Gray looked at each other.

All over the guild whispers could be heard on what just happened. "Did that just happen?" "Erza asked for help." "That's a first."

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Said Erza. Both Natsu and Gray were looking at each other.

 _'Me be on a team with him.'_ They both thought looking at each other. But they were broken out of there thought's by Mira asking a question.

"Hey Erza who is this that you brought to our guild?" Asked Mira looking at Wave. Everyone in the guild looked at Wave and they were scared of him. He did look pretty intimidating in his armor and the fact he came back with Erza scared everyone a lot as well.

"Ah yes." Said Erza walking over to Wave who was still in his armor. "This is my friend Wave. He helped me out with the request. After which he told me he was far from home and needed a way back. I figured the Master may be able to help." Said Erza. Before anyone could talk Natsu spoke up.

"Ah man that's so cool! A robot!" Stated Natsu

"You idiot that isn't a robot that's just someone in armor." Shot Gray

"Really?" Asked Natsu "That's some cool armor. Hey Erza what don't you have armor as cool as this-" Natsu didn't even get to blink before he was punched into the wall. Gray started to laugh as he just watched Natsu get punched, however the victory wasn't long lasted as Erza punched Gray into the opposite wall of Natsu.

"Yes well Wave come meet everyone and you don't have to wear your armor!" Stated Erza

"R-Right sorry about that." Said Wave. He then walked into the guild more and deactivated Grand Chariot. Everyone in the guild watched as the super scary person that was in armor turned into a boy maybe 18 years old with dark blue hair and dark blue eye's. "H-Hi, my names Wave." Everyone in the guild was quiet for a second. Wave was getting nervous at the silence. However it was short lived, because Mira walked up to Wave.

"Hello Wave, my name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." Said Mira smiling at Wave.

"Um hello it's nice to meet you." said Wave

"Wow, you're so cute." Said Mira giggling.

"I uh, I mean, um. T-Thanks." Wave stuttered out. A blush coming onto his face.

Mira laughed again. "You're even cutter when you blush." Waves face became even redder and he couldn't think of anything to say.

"That's enough Mira." Stated Erza

"Oh come on Erza, I'm just teasing him." Said Mira looking at Wave winking at him.

"Yes well quit it. Everyone come introduce yourselves!" Erza commanded. Soon everyone came up to Wave and introduce themselves. Wave wasn't one to judge a book by it's cover, he had learned his lesson but everyone was kind of crazy, but not in a bad way. Even Natsu and Gray and came up to Wave and introduced themselves. By the time everyone was done it felt like Wave knew everyone in Fairy Tail.

"So you guys all use magic?" Asked Wave

"Yeah, I mean this is a magic guild." Said Gray

"Well what type of magic do you use Wave?" Asked the flying blue cat Happy.

"Well I don't use magic." Said Wave

"What?! But what was that cool thing you did with the armor that was magic wasn't it?" Asked Natsu

"No it wasn't. You see all my power comes from my imperial arms, which is my sword." Stated Wave

"But what about that armor?" Asked Gray

"Well my sword is the key to using the armor." Said Wave

"Wow that's cool. Can anyone use it?" Asked Natsu

"No not everyone can use Grand Chariot, it has to be able to bond with that person." Said Wave

"What did you call it again, a imperial arms?" Asked Mira

"Yep here let me explain." The Wave went on to explain why the imperial arms were created. He also talked about how they were made. He went on to tell them that they were scattered all over his home land and not all of them have been recovered. He told them that all of them have different abilities and he told them all about his.

"Wow that's pretty cool so your like Erza then, fighting with armor." Said Gray

"Yeah I guess, I never really thought about that." Said Wave

"So Wave you said you weren't from around here, where are you from?" Asked Lucy

"Well I'll tell you all when your Master comes back so I don't have to explain it twice it's pretty confusing." Said Wave not really wanting to think about his home. He missed his home a lot already. His mom and all his friends were there and he didn't even want to think about how worried he was making them.

"Oh, alright." Said Lucy

"WAVE! FIGHT ME!" Shouted Natsu

"What?" Asked Wave

"Fight me. You talked about this imperial legs or whatever and you said yours was strong, I want to see how strong." Said Natsu

"It's imperial arms Natsu." Said Happy

"I'm sorry Natsu but I don't like to use Grand Chariot against my friends. But your going on the mission tomorrow right?" Asked Wave

"Yeah and?" Asked Natsu

"Well if we run into some trouble I can show you how strong my imperial arms is." Said Wave

"But-" Natsu started but was cut off.

"Natsu if Wave doesn't want to fight then he doesn't have too. But it's getting late I suggest you guys get some rest for tomorrow." Said Erza

"Yeah I guess." Muttered Natsu sadly

"Yeah Erza's right I'm beat." Wave looked at Mira "Is there anywhere I can sleep for the night?"

Mira thought for a moment. "Yes there is a couch in the back, I could go get you some blankets." Said Mira

"No that's quite alright, you've done enough. Hey can one of you guys wait up for me tomorrow, because I don't know where I'm going." Said Wave

"Of course I will accompany you to the train station tomorrow." Said Erza

"Thanks. Goodnight guys." Said Wave waving his hand.

"Night Wave." They said in reply.

Wave walked into the back room and found the couch Mira was talking about. He took off his boots and put Grand Chariot on the side of the couch. He laid down his feet slightly going off of it and stared at the ceiling. _'Man what a group of nice people. I just hope my friends and family aren't to worried back home.'_ Thought Wave as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's it. This chapter is a little shorter than I was going to have it but I wanted to see how you guys liked it. Anyway please leave your feedback it's the people that read my stories that get me to write more. Anyway thanks for reading and have a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have much to say other than welcome back to another chapter of my story I hope you are enjoying it so far. I reread the last chapter and I don't like how it turned out so I'm going to rewrite it soon or later but for now I'm going to try and make this chapter great.**

* * *

 **((Don't own anything))**

Wave was currently still sleeping on the couch in the back of the Fairy Tail guild hall. To be honest Wave was out like a light and he was really enjoying his slumber. However, Wave has overslept and not met up with a current red head to go to a very important mission. So that same red head was currently storming the guild hall has she made her way to the back to kill Wave.

Erza had been waiting outside the guild hall for two hours trying to get to the train station early. However she was being held up by a certain blue headed teen that was staying at the guild hall. This had made Erza beyond angry as she did not like to be late. So she kicked open the guild hall doors and made her way towards the back of the guild. However, before she could get back there Erza was stopped by Mira who had just came from the back where Wave was sleeping.

"Oh hey Erza what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to go to the train station and meet Natsu and Gray?" Asked Mira

"I was, however I was also supposed to accompany Wave to the station to show him where to go. But it seems he has forgotten." Said Erza angry.

"Oh he didn't forget he's still just sleeping. I just came back from there to get more booze for Cana." Said Mira

"He's still what?!" Said Erza more angry than before. "When I get my hands on him I'm gonna-" But Erza couldn't finish as Mira cut her off.

"Now, Now, clam down Erza go easy on him." Said Mira coming to Waves defense

"And why should I do that!" Erza exclaimed still angry.

"Well Erza remember Wave had a long day yesterday. He said he came here by mistake and he doesn't have a way to get home. All his friends and family are still there. Imagine what it's doing to him knowing that he is probably worrying them." Said Mira. Erza took in what Mira had said and of course she was right, Wave did have a tough day and he was probably exhausted.

"I understand, I shall take that into consideration when going to wake him up." Said Erza walking past Mira and into the back room. _'Oh man I hope she doesn't kill him.'_ Thought Mira.

Erza walked into the back room to see Wave still sleeping on the couch. He was sprawled out all over with one leg hanging off the side and an arm hanging off the back behind his head and he had his mouth open. Erza walked up to the sleeping teen and tried to wake him up nicely.

"Wave wake up it's time for a mission." Said Erza trying to go 'easy' on him. However Wave did not wake up but instead just rolled over and mumbled. "Five more minutes commander." Erza did not look please and stood up trying to hold her anger in however, she could not do it for long as she yelled at Wave.

"WAVE WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Erza yelled. Instantly Wave jumped up from his sleeping position and stoop up straight his eye's were still closed.

"YES COMMANDER!" Wave yelled back. However, Wave opened his eye's to see not the blue headed general but the red head mage. Wave blinked a few times and then looked at Erza. "Oh Hi Erza thought you were someone else." Erza looked at Wave for a second. _'Commander? Do I remind him of someone, I should ask him later.'_ Thought Erza before replying.

"Yes well get ready we have a mission and we are already late." Said Erza still slightly angry.

"Oh right I totally forgot, I'll get moving right away." Said Wave. He then began to gather the things he needed grabbing his Grand Chariot and putting back on his boots, soon Wave was ready for the mission.

"Good now let's get going." Said Erza walking out of the back room Wave following her.

"Goodbye you two be careful." Said Mira

"We will, thanks for letting me sleep on the couch." Said Wave

"It wasn't a big deal, but you can repay me by looking after those three they can get out of hand." Said Mira

"I will thanks again, we'll be back soon." Said Wave as he walked out of the guild to see Erza's giant cart of luggage. Wave looked at it and sighed. "Do you really have to bring all of this stuff. I don't even think that it will fit in the train." said Wave **(A/N I'm not really sure if Wave would know what a train is or not I would think so since they have boats but I'm not sure let me know)**

"I have to be prepared for anything and don't worry it will fit." Said Erza grabbing the handle of the cart and start walking. "Come on we don't have time to waste."

"Right." Said Wave. The two began there walk towards the train station to meet the others. The walk was silent no one saying a word. As the two walked Erza wondered if she should ask Wave about why he called her commander. _'Well it couldn't hurt to try.'_ She thought. She looked at Wave to see him just looking around taking in all the sights, not a care in the world.

"Wave." Said Erza. Wave broke out of his daze and looked at Erza.

"Yeah Erza." Answered Wave

"I would like to ask you a question." Said Erza

"Sure." replied Wave

"I was wondering why you called me commander?" Asked Erza. Wave looked at Erza his eye's widening for a second before looking at the road ahead of them.

"Well that's because you remind me of someone from my home." Said Wave. Erza looked at him not to satisfied with the answer he just gave her.

"Mind telling me about it?" Asked Erza. This time Wave didn't look at her just dropped is head in sadness. Erza immediately regretted her decision, not thinking about what memories it would bring up. "Sorr-" Erza began but was cut off.

"Her name was Esdeath." Said Wave.

"Huh?" Asked Erza confused why he said such a thing.

"The person you remind me of, her name was Esdeath." Said Wave. Erza just looked at him while he continued. "She was the commander of a group I used to be in, the Jaegers. She was one of the most feared generals in the army. She was pretty scary. She was one of the strongest people I've ever met and everyone respected her for her leader ship and combat skills. Not to mention she was very courageous."

Wave brought his head up and looked at Erza and smiled. "That's why you remind me of her. Your both very powerful, respected by everyone and you both have a lot of courage. But most important you both are good leaders, always keeping your teammates in check while also being there for them if they need it." This statement just shocked Erza. A small blush cheeped onto her face. She immediately turned away.

"I-I thank you for the compliment." Said Erza

Wave just chuckled and looked forward. "No problem." Said Wave.

The two began to walk in silence once again. After a couple of minutes the train station came into view. The two walked up to the station to see the rest of the team waiting. Lucy was sitting on a bench with Happy and Plue while Natsu and Gray were fighting. Erza walked up to the group.

"Sorry we're late have you been waiting long?" Asked Erza

"No not-" Lucy went to answer but was cut off by seeing what Erza was carrying. Lucy was completely shocked to the point where she couldn't form words. At the speed of light as soon as Natsu and Gray heard Erza they started acting like buddies.

"Wow look at that luggage!" Exclaimed Happy

"Does all those belong to you?!" Yelled Lucy.

Both Natsu and Gray walked up with their arms around each other smiling. "It's time to go good buddy!" Said Gray

"Aye!" Said Natsu

"Listen one Happy is enough!" Said Lucy. Erza and Wave just looked at the scene in front of them. _'There's no way Erza believes that they are actually buddies.'_ Thought Wave

"Good I really love to see the two of you getting along." Said Erza getting a anime drop from Wave. Erza then looked over at Lucy. "And what's your name? I do believe I saw you at the guild yesterday just didn't get the chance to get your name." Said Erza. But as soon as Erza turned her back on Natsu and Gray to talk to Lucy, both Gray and Natsu were down each other throats.

"My name is Lucy and I just joined the guild recently. Mira asked me to come along with you guys to learn a few things. I hope that's okay." Said Lucy to Erza

"The more the merrier." Said Erza "By the way I did bring Wave along it's only fair." Lucy then looked to see the dark blue haired teen standing next to Erza's luggage.

"Oh right I forgot he was staying at Fairy Tail, we did meet yesterday." Said Lucy

"Yes. Wave! Come here." Said Erza. Wave jumped at the voice of Erza and hurried over to where her and Lucy were.

"Wha-What is it Erza." Said Wave clearly nervous.

"Stop being antisocial and come talk to the team." Said Erza

"Right sorry." Wave then looked at Lucy. "Your Lucy right? The new recruit."

"Yeah that's me, and you're Wave. I can't remember what type of magic you use." Said Lucy

"Oh I don't use magic." Said Wave

"What? Then isn't kinda dangerous for you to be here?" Asked Lucy

"I might not use magic but I can handle myself. You'll see." Said Wave

Erza then cut in. "Well Lucy I'm Erza. Wait! Your the girl I heard about." Then Erza looked back at Natsu and Gray only to see them acting like friends but as soon as she turn her head they went back to fighting. Erza then continued. "Your the one that defeated a gorilla with only your pinky finger." At the sound of that sentence Lucy looked shocked that someone had over sold her like that. It was obvious to Wave that this wasn't true and the blonde hadn't made it up however Erza didn't notice anything.

Erza continued. "It'll be great having wizard like you on this mission. Thanks for your help."

O-Oh n-no it's m-my pleasure." Said Lucy ' _There's no way I can live up to that.'_ thought Lucy. But from behind Erza, Natsu and Gray stopped fighting only for Natsu to speak up.

"Hey Erza I'll come along under one condition." Said Natsu

Gray then looked at Natsu like he was an idiot. "Shut up!"

"Oh? Then let's hear it." Said Erza

"Okay, I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." Said Natsu looking determined. Everyone looked shock expect for Erza and Wave.

"What's the matter with you! You gotta death wish or something." Said Gray

"I'm a lot stronger than last time. This time it will be way different. Cause I'm gonna beat you." Said Natsu

Erza just looked at him and smiled. "Yes I can tell you've improved. As to weather you can beat me. We'll see." Said Erza. Erza then looked Natsu right in the eye's."I accept your challenge."

Fire started to circle around Natsu. "I'M FIRED UP!" He yelled his head bursting into flames.

"WATCH IT YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T WANNA BURN DOWN THE WHOLE TRAIN STATION!" Yelled Lucy. Natsu then immediately calmed down.

"Oops. Almost went over board." Said Natsu scratching the back of his neck. Erza then turned around and looked at the train.

"Alright let's go, the train is about to leave." Said Erza. She then walked over to she mountain of luggage and began to force it into the train. Everyone sweat dropped at watching as she kicked and punched the giant pile of luggage into the train. Once she got it in she wiped her forehead and looked at the group. "Alright let's go." She said

"Oh man." Said Natsu sadly with his head down and walking towards the train.

"Oh suck it up flame breath." Said Gray. But before Natsu could yell back Wave stepped in.

"What's up with him." Wave said pointing to Natsu

"Oh Natsu has bad motion sickness." Said Happy

"Like how bad?" Asked Wave

"You'll see." Said Happy following Natsu into the train. Soon Gray and Lucy both followed them and Wave went in last.

They walked around until they found a seat big enough for the group. Erza sat down next to the window and Lucy sat next to her. Gray sat across from Erza and Natsu sat next to him which left Wave on the outside next to Natsu. Wave looked at Natsu only to see that he wasn't sick at all. He began to wonder if Happy was just joking with him but as soon as the train started to move Natsu became green and looked very sick.

Wave was dumbfounded to see how fast that happened. Plus the fact that they weren't even going that fast. Soon the train picked up to traveling speed and Natsu just got worst, Wave didn't even think that was possible.

"Wow, you really do have bad motion sickness." Said Wave looking at the dragon slayer.

"Yep that's Natsu for ya." Said Happy

"Hey Wave." Said Lucy. Wave just looked at Lucy

"Yeah?" Replied Wave

"You said that your not from around here, I just wanted to know what you did back where you're from. I mean there is no magic so I'm just curious." Said Lucy

"Well there's not much to tell. I mean I guess I have to tell you a bit from where I come from. So the area that I live in has 5 countries. Northern, the Eastern, the Western, and the Southern." Said Wave

"And the 5th?" Asked Erza

"The 5th is the country that has the most power and the one that controls them all. The Empire. That holds the capital. I grew up in the Eastern country in one of the small fishing villages. I pretty much grew up on the sea. When I got old enough I join the military and became a sailor. A year after I was pulled out to join the Jeagers, a highly skilled strike team." Said Wave.

"Okay, so what was your home like." Said Lucy. Everyone then noticed Wave's expression darken. Wave put his head down so his hair was covering his eye's. Lucy went to take the question back when he answered.

"It was bloody." Said Wave getting everyone to wonder what he meant. "I was at sea when most of the stuff went down, so I didn't realize what was going on there till after the war."

"War?" Asked Gray

"Yes, the revolution." The previous emperor had died and the prime minister had a child put in charge, so he could manipulate him. All the countries the empire controlled were sent into poverty. Almost all of the villages in any of the countries other than the capital suffered and starved. But don't think the capital was any better. The poor became poorer and suffered. While the rich became richer and did whatever they wanted." Waved said

Everyone watched as Wave clenched his fist in anger. "Those rich bastards didn't do anything while the common people died because they couldn't pay for food or live in a house. Some even killed outsiders who came to the capital to get rich for their villages just for fun. They even took slaves and ran drugs just because they could." But then he signed and calmed down.

"But it all changed when the revolution was won. It was a bloody war many good people died, entire villages were wiped out just for siding with the revolution. I even lost friends. But now we are rebuilding making sure no blood is split, because god knows there's been enough already." Finished Wave.

Everyone sitting there was shocked to hear that such a place existed. They couldn't image what Wave had just described and the fact that so many lives were lost. They couldn't believe that people were such monsters just because they had money. It made them all sick to think that those people existed. But they were also sadden to hear that they're new friend had to go threw something as terrible as that.

"I'm sorry that's terrible. How could people do that?" Asked Lucy

"Because they knew no one would stop them." Answered Wave

"Yeah well if I ever run into anyone like that I'll kick there ass for all the lives they took." Said Gray. Wave looked at Gray with shock. But Wave then looked down at his feet and smiled. _'Fairy Tail you really are something.'_ He thought. Erza looked at Wave in question for a moment. She noted how Wave never said 'we'. This got Erza thinking.

 _'What is he hiding? But I could see it in his eye's they were full of regret. A look that I know all to well.'_ Thought Erza looking at Wave.

Soon Natsu made a noise and everyone looked at him to see that he had getting even worst. Wave just decided to go along with it and stop asking questions because the more he does the more he gets confused.

"I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu. One minute your picking a fight and the next your like this." Said Gray looking out the window.

"Gotta be tough on him going from place to place." Said Lucy feeling bad for the pink headed teen

"Don't worry he'll be fine. Come here and sit with me." Said Erza. Lucy looked at Erza. _'Oh I guess she wants me to move.'_ Thought Lucy. Lucy got up and switched places with Natsu. Natsu was leaning on Erza while she had her hand over his shoulders.

"Now just relax." Erza said soothingly. Everyone watched as she brought up her fist.

"Aye." Natsu barley answered. Wave looked at Erza suspiciously _'She's not gonna-'_ He began to think but was cut by Erza slamming her fist into Natsu's stomach knocking him out. Wave sweat dropped. _'Yes Yes she is.'_

Lucy had a same look on her face. _'Okay maybe she isn't as sane as I thought.'_ Lucy thought. Gray however was still looking out the window not caring about what just happened.

"Erza I think it's about time you fill us in on this mission." Said Gray

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. You said you thought innocent people were at risk, what are we dealing with?" Asked Wave

"Of course I have reason to believe the dark guild Esienwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what but I'm sure it has something to do with a magic item called Lullaby." Said Erza. Gray looked at Lucy and looked like he went to say something but was cut of by Wave.

"What's a dark guild?" Asked Wave

"Well a dark guilds are not officially recognized by the Magic Council therefore, they are treated as criminal organizations." Answered Erza.

"I see." Said Wave.

"Lullaby?" Both Gray and Happy asked. Lucy then turned to them.

"Wait that thing from before?" Lucy asked. Erza then looked at them.

"I see, so you've run into Eisenwald as well." Said Erza

"Well I'm not positive they're from Eisenwald but they did mention lullaby." Said Gray

"Some old members?" Asked Wave

"That's what I was thinking as well. Perhaps they didn't want anything to do with what they were planing." Said Erza

"So this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards." Said Gray

"I'm only hypothesizing, but whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kid nappers that day must have been from Eisenwald." Said Erza

"I don't know exactly what happened but it sounds like that someone was taking care of loose ends." Said Wave, getting a nod from Erza

"What do you think they are gonna try?" Asked Lucy

"Let me start from the beginning. Just the other day Wave and I were heading home after completing a job. We stopped by a pub in Onibas where I knew was a gathering for local wizards. Wave had gone to the bathroom so I decided to sit at the bar and get a drink. I over heard a group of people taking about how they found lullaby but couldn't get to it do to some seal. I heard someone say that they were going to handle it and that the rest should head back to the guild. They said his name was Kage and Kage told them to tell Erigor that he would have lullaby in three days." Said Erza

"Lullaby? That's like a song you sing to kids to get them to sleep." Said Lucy

"Yeah but there's got to be a reason why it was sealed away. I mean why seal something away if it wasn't dangerous." Said Wave

"Erza, are you sure that the guys at the pub were Eisenwald?" Asked Gray

"Yes. I can't believe that I was such a fool that a day. I didn't recognize his name Erigor the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild. He only accepts assassination requests. That's why he has earned the name. Erigor the reaper." Said Erza

"He kills for money?" Asked Lucy

"When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the councils rule. As a result they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago. However that didn't stop them, they disobeyed orders and remain active till this day." Said Erza

Wave was shaking with anger. He brought his head down and was clenching his fists. "How could money be more important than a human life! I hate people like him and when I find him I'll make him pay!" Exclaimed Wave with anger.

Gray looked at Wave. "Clam down man, I know you must want to kick his ass because of the people from your home but the time will come. It won't do us any good to get worked up now."

Wave just looked at Gray and nodded. "Your right." He said with a sigh.

Lucy looked like she was very nervous. "Okay I think I would like to go home now." Said Lucy scared.

"Lucy's slimy." Commented Happy

"It's sweat!" Replied Lucy.

Erza then brought down her fist in anger at which it landed on Natsu's head which he was laying in her lap. "How could I have been so careless! If only I had recognized Erigor's name then I could have pulverized them and forced them to reveal their scheme to me." Said Erza

"Scary." Commented Lucy.

Wave then looked at Erza who he could tell was beating herself up. "Listen it's not your fault. There's no way that you could have known that the Erigor they were talking about was the ace of the dark guild. Like Gray said the time will come and we will stop whatever they are planning." Said Wave

Erza just looked at Wave for a moment before giving him a soft smile and a nod.

"I see. So Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby and since you over heard them your sure it's something bad and you want to stop them." Said Gray

"That's correct. I'm not foolish enough to believe I can take on a entire magical guild by myself. That's why I asked for your help. We are going to storm the Eisenwald guild." Erza stated. Lucy was shaking with nervousness and being scared. Gray just smiled.

"Sounds like fun to me." Said Gray

"Aye!" Shouted Happy.

"I shouldn't have come along." Said Lucy sweating even more.

"Ew now you're super slimy!" Said Happy

"I told you it's sweat!" Shouted Lucy.

As the train ride went on Wave began to think about all the people that did bad things for money. _'Erigor I swear I'm gonna stop you before you can take another innocent life!'_ Wave mentally shouted.

"Erza if you don't mind me asking what type of magic do you use?" Asked Lucy

"That's a good question." Said Erza

"Erza's magic is really pretty! She makes her enemies bleed a lot!" Stated Happy

"I don't know if I would call that pretty." Said Lucy

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is prettier." Said Erza eating a piece of cheese cake.

"Oh like this?" Gary then put his right fist on top of his left palm. Mist began to come from his hand and when Gray opened his fist the Fairy Tail guild mark was in his hand made of ice.

"Wow!" Said Lucy

"I use ice magic." Said Gray

"That's really cool!" Stated Wave

Gray then looked at Wave in confusion. "I don't remember what magic you said you used." Said Gray.

Wave the looked shocked then put his head down. _'Was no one listening when I explained it.'_ Thought Wave sadly.

"Wait so now I get why Natsu and you don't get along. He's fire and your ice talk, about not mixing together." Said Lucy

"I never thought about that." Said Erza

"No I just hate his guts." Said Gray.

* * *

 _Onibas Station_

"You think the Esienwald guys are still in town?" Asked Gray stepping of the train. Everyone seemed to leave the seat without noticing Natsu was still there. Wave thought that maybe they would turn around or wake him up but they just left.

"Um guys." Said Wave trying to tell them they left Natsu on the train.

"I have no idea, but we're here to find out." Said Erza following Gray and Lucy out of the train and began to walk away.

"Um guys." Said Wave trying again to get they're attention.

"I don't know I'm still thinking I should go home." Said Lucy. The train began to move and no one noticed that they had left a team mate behind.

"GUYS!" Yelled Wave.

"Yes, what is it Wave?" Asked Erza calmly

"Natsu's still on the train." Said Wave. Everyone then turned around to see that the train was leaving.

"There he goes." Said Happy waving at the train.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him. I'm such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault I need one of you to hit me for my penance!" Stated Erza.

"No need for that I'll get him." Said Wave. He pulled out the short sword from his back and stabbed it into the ground.

"What's he doing?" Asked Lucy

"I don't know." Said Gray

"GRAND CHARIOT!" Shouted Wave his sword disappearing and turning into the black and blue armor.

"Wow." Said Gray. Lucy couldn't even speak because she was so shocked at what had just happened.

"I'll get him don't worry just find a way to follow me." Said Wave. Gray and Lucy were wondering how he was gonna catch up to the train until Wave blasted off towards the train at high speeds. Leaving Gray and Lucy with they're mouths open in shock.

* * *

Natsu was sitting in the seat that the rest of his team mates had left him trying to deal with the motion sickness.

"Well looky here a Fairy Tail wizard. How's the guild treating you these days is it worth sticking around." Said a man with a white jacket and his hair pulled back into a pineapple looking pony tail.

"What?" Asked Natsu barley able to lift his head.

The man then slammed his boot into Natsu's face and held it there. "Don't act all high and mighty just cause your in a legal guild. Mr. Fairy. You guys just blindly follow the magic council. You know what you look like to us harmless little flies." Said The man

Natsu was about to start to fight this guy when the top of the train exploded. Both Natsu and the man turned around to see someone in Blue and Black armor with a blue visor and the same material the visor is made of floating behind him like a long shield.

"I don't appreciate you beating on my friend like that especially since he can't fight back. You say that Fairy Tail wizards are flies? Your wrong it's you dark wizards that are the flies. You think you can do whatever you want because you break the rules, however. As long as they're are people like me in this world you won't win!" Stated Wave

"Oh another wizard? And a armor user as well. You think you can handle me?" Asked the man arrogantly.

"Yeah I DO!" Yelled Wave charging the dark wizard.

I'll show you real power!" Said The man flaring his magic shadows that looked like fists coming from under him. "GUARD SHADOW!" He yelled a bunch of the fists coming up and making a shield. However when Wave's fist connected with the shadows they instantly broke and Wave's fist smashed into the guys face sending him flying to the end of the car going threw a couple of seats on his way back.

Wave heard something fall to the ground and in front of the guy that was laying in the rumble of the seats. It was a wooden flute with a skull that had three eyes. Wave looked at the flute for a moment wondering what that could be.

"That's one weird instrument dude." Said Wave. Wave looked at the guy and he started to get up. Wave moved over to Natsu and threw him over his shoulder.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily. I'll teach you what happens when you mess with Eisenwald." Said The man. Waves eyes widen. _'That isn't a instrument that has to be lullaby.'_ Thought Wave

"So you seen it. I defiantly can't let you live now." Said The man. Wave went to run and grab the flute but one of the shadow arms grabbed it before he could. "Looks like you were to slow." Said The man holding Lullaby in his hands. "NOW DIE! SHADOW BOMB!" He yelled gather shadows in his hand and threw it. Wave put Natsu in his hands so he could shield him.

Wave ran and jumped at the window but couldn't make it out before the bomb went off. The explosion wasn't strong enough to break through Grand Chariots defenses, but it was powerful enough to send Natsu and Wave out the window of the train car.

Erza and the rest of the team were right behind the train car when the explosion went off. Erza saw what looked like Wave in his armor and Natsu in his hands. Wave came flying out of the train car and since he couldn't stop Erza was driving right at them. Wave and Natsu went flying over the car taking Gray of the top of it with them. They all skidded across the ground before finally coming to a stop.

Erza stop the magic mobile and turned it around. She saw Wave on top of Gray and Natsu on top of Wave. They were all laying there groaning. The armor Wave was wearing disappeared in a cloud of smoke and laying next to him was the sword.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Erza

They all gave a groan in response. Everyone picked themselves up and brushed themselves off.

"That hurt you idiots!" Yelled Gray

"Sorry I couldn't control the way I was going from the explosion." Said Wave

"Yeah it's not our fault you icy freak!" Natsu Shouted back. He then turned to the group. "Hey why did you guys leave me on the train!"

"I'm just glad you weren't badly injured. I apologize Natsu." Said Erza slamming Natsu's head into the breast plate of her armor.

"It's alright!" Natsu said quickly and Erza let go. "I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attack by some freak on the train."

"Are you serious?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah but thanks to Wave I'm alright, man you should have seen it Wave totally kick that guys ass!" Exclaimed Natsu

"It wasn't a big deal. I was just doing what was right." Said Wave

"Nonsense you saved my comrade and you have only known him for a day, thank you." Said Erza doing what she did to Natsu to Wave

"Like I said it wasn't a big deal!" Wave said quickly getting her to let go.

"Though I think that guy was the one that dragged away the guys that were gonna eat Happy." Said Natsu "He said he was with Esienwald."

"YOU FOOL!" Yelled Erza slapping Natsu. "That's exactly who we are after on this mission!" But before Natsu could speak up Wave did.

"It isn't his fault that he got away it was mine." Said Wave. Everyone turned around to see Wave with his head down. "I also let him escape with lullaby." Erza looked beyond furious.

"YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Erza slamming her fist into Waves face. Wave was sent flying into the ground. Every one was shocked to see what just happened. Everyone just looked at Wave to see his reaction. However his expression didn't change he was on the ground with his head down. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! INNOCENT PEOPLE COULD DIE BECAUSE YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Yelled Erza

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" Yelled Natsu. Erza turned to look at him. "Wave didn't know that the weird flute was lullaby plus Wave couldn't grab it because the guy set of some bomb. If he didn't react the way he did I would be toast." Said Natsu. Erza looked at Wave.

"I'm sorry I-" She began but was cut off.

"It doesn't matter, it was my fault." Said Wave standing up.

"Wait you said a flute?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah it was a wooden flute with a skull but it had three eye's." Said Natsu

Lucy looked like she was deep in thought. "Lullaby...The cursed song!" Said Lucy

"What? Cursed song?" Asked Natsu

"Yeah I thought that it sounded familiar. It's death magic!" Said Lucy

"What?" Said Natsu

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Asked Gray

"I've only read about them in books before but there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to use right?" Asked Lucy

"That's right. Cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they are used on." Said Erza

"Well if I'm right then, Lullaby is worst than that." Said Lucy

Everyone looked shocked to hear the words that just came out.

"Listen that guy was on the train if we follow the tracks I'm sure we'll find him. I'll follow you in Grand Chariot in the air. We don't have time to waste lets go!" Said Wave

"Right, everyone get in we are going after that train." Said Erza

Soon the group blasted off towards were the train went. The Magic mobile was going really fast Natsu was so sick and Gray was hanging on for dear life at the top. Wave flew ahead of them.

"Erza slow down your using to much of your energy!" Yelled Gray

"I can't if Erigor gets his hands on that death magic many lives will be lost!" Erza yelled back. _'Damn what are they planning.'_ Thought Erza as she kept driving.

Wave flying above them was mentally beating himself up for letting the guy get away. _'Damn! If I had just been faster then innocent people would be at risk!'_ He thought. Wave clenched his fists. _'I'll stop him no matter what!'_

* * *

 **well that's it hope you enjoyed it. Updates are gonna take longer dew to school starting again but I'll try to update at least once a week. If I don't not to worry I won't abandon this story. Please leave your feed back and tell me if you want more. Thanks for reading see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone that has waited a long time for an update on this story. I plan on updating every once in a while, but my main focus for updating will be King of the Fairies my Bleach Fairy tail crossover. Now I have looked at the reviews for this story and most to all of them are positive and I can't express how thankful I am to you guys for that support. I do, however, want to address a review. I will not name but you could easily go and see what the names are. If you have questions, however, I will not mind putting your name here.**

 **Now to the person that not as kindly pointed out the way that I introduced Wave to the story. Now I understand that almost any character in Fairy Tail could have easily killed the beast and whatever. Also, I understand that Erza being the experienced warrior that she is, would probably not trip over a rock. Though while distracted even the most experienced could make a mistake. Like on the Galuna Island arc where Erza fell into the trap hole. So yes it is possible for Erza to make small mistakes as those. Hopefully, you can understand that. Also, you addressed the fact that Erza would not be surprised that Wave caught the beast's punch in one hand because almost any of the main cast could do that. You're right. However, the only person that would be dumb enough to take a risk like that is Natsu for he doesn't think things through very well. Erza, having the tactical mind that she does would not risk, even though she could, catching a punch from that size of a beast. This is due to the fact that it could put her in a dangerous position. Catching the punch even with the risks included show that said person is very confident with their abilities and strength. Thus Erza was more surprised that someone would take a risk like that.**

 **Anyway everyone on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Wave and the group were still traveling to catch up with the train and stop the dark wizards from using the Lullaby flute. They began to approach a new city that the train tracks go through. It was safe to assume that the train that they were looking for went right through the city. The army or what Wave would guess was already stationed on the outskirts of the town.

Wave still following the rest of the group in the air, looked up towards the city that they were approaching. He could see smoke in the distance, whatever was causing said smoke could have been caused by the dark guild that they were chasing.

Wave lowered in altitude and began to fly next to the magic mobile.

"Erza, I see smoke up ahead. Could be the bad guys we're looking for. I'm gonna go ahead and see what's causing it." Wave stated looking at the red head. Wave also noted the toll that this magic mobile was taking on her. _'Guess that's what Gray was trying to warn her about.'_ He thought thinking back to when they first left.

Erza turned to looked at the dark blue armored figure. "Okay, we'll meet you up there." Erza replied.

Wave only gave a simple nod and shot forward ahead. Leaving behind the rest of the group in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Erza and the rest of the team had made it to the source of the smoke five minutes after. Erza parked the magic mobile and looked to see that the smoke was coming from the train station, Oshibana station. She also noted the large mob standing in front of the station.

"Please everyone remain calm. The station is currently closed and we ask that you stand back!." Yelled a man into a megaphone.

Erza and the group got out of the magic mobile and walked over to the group of people. There standing behind them all was Wave. Currently standing in his usual sailor uniform.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Wave yelled waving them all over.

The group quickly spotted the dark blue haired teen and walked over to him. Natsu among them, being carried by Lucy.

"Wave, what seems to be happening here?" Erza asked stepping up to the teen.

"I don't know. I tried to get close and ask but, they wouldn't let me through because I'm not a guild wizard." Wave answered looking to the giant mob that had formed around the station. "However, I picked up from a couple of people that the station was taken over by a bunch of thugs."

"That sounds like the guys we're looking for. But, what are they doing here?" Gray asked.

"I asked myself that same question. Why would a bunch of thugs want to take over a train station with very powerful dark magic? It just doesn't make any sense." Wave questioned.

Lucy began to think for a moment before stepping up herself. "Maybe they're just looking for destruction? I mean they could take the Lullaby flute and play it over the intercoms on the station. That way the people around it would hear it." Lucy theorized.

"Lucy is smelly? Lucy is fishy? I still really like that one. Lucy is-" Happy muttered behind the group.

"Will you shut up! You stupid cat!" Lucy snapped turning around to look at the blue feline. "Huh?" Lucy said out loud in confusion when she noticed that Happy was standing in the spot where Erza was. "Anyone know where Erza went?" She asked the group.

The group looked around them before turning to Lucy and shaking their heads.

"Excuse me! Tell me what is going on!" Erza yelled.

The group turned towards the sound of the voice and concluded that it came from the other side of the crowd. They slowly pushed their way through the mob throwing out 'excuse me' and 'pardon me' as they pushed to the front. Only to see Erza interrogating the guy with the megaphone.

"Why would I tell you lady?" he answered simply. Which he would come to regret. "GAH!" He screamed as Erza instantly became furious and punched the guy right in the face knocking him out.

The group looked on at Erza dumbfounded that she had done such a thing. **(A/N so at this point my web browser closed on me and deleted two thousand words and two hours of work. So I apologize if this next section is shit because I have to rewrite all of** it.) The group looked on to see that Erza had moved from one guard to another asking them 'what is going on' and before any of them could answer due to the shock of being approached by a scary looking redhead they would also get knocked out.

"It would seem that her questioning methods are quite counterproductive." Lucy commented looking at the scene before her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Um, guys. Do you think that we should stop her?" Wave asked also looking at the scene. However, his expression was one of fear. The image of a blue headed leader popped into his head giving him the shivers.

"No. Erza's got her own way of doing things." Gray said casually, acting like this was normal, which none of them knew it usually was.

Wave turned to look at Gray. "Um, where are your clothes?" Wave asked noticing that Gray hadn't noticed and didn't care. Standing in the street in nothing but his underwear.

Before Gray could react or answer Wave's question Erza had walked up to the group done gathering information. Laying around her a bunch of unconscious guards.

"The Esienwald guild is inside. Let's move!" Erza commanded acting as well like she had done nothing wrong.

"Right." Gray answered and Wave just nodded his head.

Lucy's expression dropped. "Does that mean that I have to carry around this one?" Lucy asked obviously not thrilled with the situation.

"Sorry." Natsu mumbled on her shoulder.

Erza and the group turned towards the station and hurried inside. Deciding that time was of the essence they picked up the pace moving at a slow jog inside the station.

"A small army unit stormed in earlier, but they have yet to return. I would assume that they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces." Erza said leading the group as they ran through the station.

Soon the group came upon a staircase. Lucy gasping in surprise and shock at what she saw. Before them on the staircase was the small army unit that Erza had mention moments prior. Their bodies were scattered all along the stairs. Some at the bottom and some at the top. The group stopped running and looked at the scene before them.

"They've been completely wiped out." Happy commented also in a horrified expression.

"They were up against an entire guild of wizards. A small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group." Erza said seriously walking up the stairs.

As the group began to walk down the hallway that started at the top of the stairs. There seemed to be even more bodies littered all over the hallway. Wave clenched his fists and teeth in anger.

 _'It's people like this that I hate the most! People that take life for granted and kill whenever they want! I'll make them pay for this.'_ Wave thought angrily as he looked around at the soldiers laying on the ground. "I'll make them pay for this. All of them." Wave said barely above a whisper but, loud enough that the rest of the group could hear it.

They all turned their heads to look at Wave in sympathy, remembering that where he was from, he too was a soldier. They all nodded assuring Wave that they too felt the same way.

The group walked into a room that was filled with people. Each one smiling and chuckling at the approach of the Fairy Tail team. Someone laughed a little louder than the rest speaking out towards them.

" Hehehe! Welcome, step into our parlor, Fairy Tail flies!" The voice said.

Each member of the team looked around at the dark mages in front of them. "Whoa, there's so many of them." Lucy said panicked at the number of dark mages.

Erza looked up to see a man sitting above the rest, he had white hair, blue tattoos on his bare chest and a giant scythe like weapon. "You fiend! I take it you're Erigor!" Erza stated looking at the man in disgust.

The man just smiled and chuckled in return. Lucy placed Natsu on the ground and began to shake him. "Come on, Natsu! We need your help!" Lucy pleaded trying to get the Dragon Slayer back on his feet.

"Good luck! Between the train, the magic mobile and your shaking it's like a triple motion sickness combo!" Happy stated.

"I'm not a vehicle!" Lucy screamed at the blue cat.

A man standing in front of the group of dark wizards narrow his eye's at Wave. "Hey, you! It's your fault that I got in trouble with Erigor!" He stated.

Natsu laying on the ground broke out of his daze. "Huh? I know that voice." He said to himself.

"If you think I'm scared of any of you, you're dead wrong. I've seen things that would make you run away crying." Wave stated unsheathing his Grand Chariot. "I don't care what you plan on doing with Lullaby! I'm gonna stop you and make you pay for what you've done!" Wave yelled looking Erigor in the eyes.

"Hahaha! Oh? Stop us?" Erigor said jumping up into the air and hovering there.

Lucy looked at him in surprise. "Huh? He flew!" She stated.

"It's wind magic!" Happy added while Erigor landed on an intercom in the room that everyone was in.

"So, you do plan on broadcasting Lullaby's song!" Erza yelled looking up at Erigor.

"So you figured it how, huh? Well, no matter. Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows, if I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!" Erigor explained.

"What's the point for all of this! Can't you see you're causing pointless death and suffering!" Wave yelled at the peak of his anger.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who've had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore, the reaper has come to punish them!" Erigor yelled.

"You had your rights taken from you because you refused to follow the law and continued to kill for money! Killing all these innocent people will do nothing but, cause more pain! It won't get you your rights back!" Wave screamed.

"At this point, we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power! Then we'll be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of the what happens in the future!" Erigor stated.

"I agree with Wave! What's the point? You guys are completely insane!" Lucy yelled.

"We are rolling in a new age of darkness!" Said the guy with the ponytail, he was knelt down and placed his hand on the ground. His magic energy began to flare as a purple aura glowed around him. "'Course, by the time it gets here, you flies will be long gone!" He screamed shadows coming from the ground and raising into the air. They shot at Lucy and she stood there with a shocked expression.

But, before they could get there they were cut down. Wave stood there with Grand Chariot resting on his shoulders. Erza looked at Wave quite surprised he had moved and reacted so fast. _'So it would seem you are quite skilled even without your armor. I'm glad to see your heart is as pure as they come.'_ She thought with a sense of gratitude.

"I won't let you." Wave said with his head down and his hair covering his eye's. "I won't let you kill innocent people! I'm going to make you pay for the lives you've taken and the pain you've caused to the loved ones of the people you murdered!" He screamed throwing his head up showing his eye's filled with rage. "I'll show you the power of protecting the innocent!" Wave yelled stabbing his sword into the ground.

In few times Erza had seen the transformation she had never seen this much power released and to have Wave with such a determined look on his face. The power that was releasing now felt altogether different.

Blue energy exploded around Wave creating strong wind in the small room. A beast seemed to crawl out of the ground stood waist up behind Wave and released a bone chilling and powerful roar. Smoke began to appear and swirled around Wave. Once it passed over his face once, Erza noticed that one of Wave's eyes had been transformed to a menacing deep blue with a four pointed star as the pupil. The beast took its hands and cupped them around Wave creating a swirling ball of blue energy around him. Smoke passed once again to reveal him standing with his armor equipped and chains wrapped around him.

Wave seemed to thrust his arm to the side breaking the chains and making the energy around him explode outward creating backlash. The people inside the room had to cover their eye's from the wind and lean forward so they didn't get blown over. The beast seemed to go up in smoke and then no one could see anything.

"Damn, what was that thing?!" One of the dark wizards said, coughing from the smoke.

"Where the hell did this smoke come from?" Another asked

The smoke didn't take long to clear, then standing in the middle of it donning his dark blue armor was Wave. The air around him seemed very serious.

"Man, I knew you were strong. Now, watching ya got me all fired up." A voice said.

Lucy turned to her left to see that Natsu was standing up looking like nothing was wrong with him. "You're back to normal!" She called out to him.

"Esienwald dude, I thought I heard that voice from somewhere." Natsu said looking at the man with the ponytail. Natsu turned his attention to Wave. "You were totally holdin' out on me, dude!" Natsu yelled to Wave.

Wave turned his head to look at Natsu. "Sorry, but like I said, I don't like using Grand Chariots power against my friends." Wave stated with a serious tone.

Erigor began to move, floating up into the air even more. "I leave them to you! Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" He called out to his fellow dark wizards.

But, before anyone could react he completely disappeared.

"He disappeared!" Both Lucy and Happy yelling in unison. Completely in shock of what had just happened to Erigor.

"Natsu and Gray, go. I need you to stop him." Erza said with her back facing the team of boys. They both looked at Erza. "If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands." Erza stated. However, not two seconds after she said that Natsu and Gray were down each other throats.

Erza instantly turned around and screamed. "What did I say!" She yelled both boys jumping away from each other and running off.

"Aye!" They yelled running from the room.

"They ran off!" one of the dark wizards stated.

"They're going after Erigor!" Another called out.

"I got it!" One called out extending seat belt like straps from his sleeves and swinging away after Natsu and Gray. "I, the great Rayule will take them down!" He said.

"I'm coming with you. I never got to play with that pinked haired dimwit on the train." The guy with the ponytail and white jacket said. Creating a magic circle under him before falling into a shadow.

"We'll catch up with them once we've finished off the rest of the men here, okay?" Erza stated.

"Three people against an entire magic guild?" Lucy asked quite terrified.

The dark guild wizards got cocky and began to chuckle.

"Mama always told me not to hit girls, but I can make an exception." One said

"I'm sorry, ladies. You're not gonna be has cute when we're done with ya." Another said cracking his knuckles.

"Without my stunning beauty, I'll be totally helpless." Lucy said in a very glamorous way. Obviously trying to use the guy's more, distracting nature against them.

"This is no time for daydreaming, Lucy!" Happy said clearly not getting what Lucy was trying to do.

"You know, you shouldn't be disregarding an enemy on the battlefield."

Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice that had broken them out of their daze. Wave began to walk forward towards the group of dark wizards.

"Erza," Wave called out behind him, getting the red heads attention. "I'll take care of the majority of these guys, you just cover my back." Wave said not taking his eye's off of the large group.

"Yeah, okay. What's one guy gonna do?" One asked. The wizard brought his sword up and charged at Wave. "I'll show ya what happens when you mess with the Esienwald guild!" He yelled bring his sword above his head and going to bring it down on Wave's shoulder.

However, when the sword touched the shoulder plate of Wave's armor, the sword instantly shattered into a million pieces. The dark wizard back up in shock holding his broken sword in front of him. Nothing more than a handle and a guard.

"Those swords aren't sharp enough to cut through Grand Chariot." Wave stated. "Now let me show you what I can do." He said.

Within a second Wave's fist was placed into the dark wizards stomach. He coughed up spit and blood from the force of the punch and was taken off his feet while almost folding in half. But, that wasn't all, he stayed on Wave's fist for a second before being blasted off through the wall of the train station.

 _'So fast! I didn't even see him move!'_ Lucy thought in shock as she watched Wave punch that wizard.

 _'Impressive, it seems that he's a lot more talented than I gave him credit for.'_ Erza thought.

"Now, for the rest of you." Wave stated turning to face the other dark wizards. The dark wizards tensed in fear, watching one of your own comrades getting blasted through a wall with a single punch will do that to you.

Wave took a step forward, bent his knees and jumped into the air. Flipping in the air and pointing his leg towards the ground while the other one was bent. Wave came down fast and hard on the ground in the middle of a large group of wizards. The impact of the fall brought Wave right through the second floor of the station that they were standing on and created a hole for the wizards in a certain area to fall with him. Some even around the hole getting blow up into the air and across the room.

But, then the ground underneath another group blew up and sent the wizards on top of it into the air. Scattering them and sending them all over the room. As Wave was standing there another group came running up behind him.

"I'll show you." One yelled as they all brought down their swords on top of Wave. But, the same thing happened to them as the other guy and their weapons instantly broke.

Wave turned around and stepped hard on the ground, so hard in fact that it created a small crater around Wave's foot. Wave used this force to propel himself and his fist into the leading wizard. Which had enough force to send said wizard and the group around him flying.

"Take this!" A wizard yelled charging up a magic spell. The spell and two others shot forward at Wave and collided with his armor. The spells exploded however, Wave came flying at the wizards through the smoke that was created, grabbing one by the head and throwing him at the other two.

Wave stopped his assault and looked at the remaining wizards. "I figured I took out quite a lot of you guys, but there seems to be a lot more of you." Wave turned to Erza. "Erza, you mind cleaning these guys up for me? Right now, by the time I finish the rest of them, there won't be a train station left." Wave stated.

Lucy looked around to see that Wave was right. There were multiple holes in the walls leading outside and two giant holes in the floor leading to the level below them.

"Of, course. I'll be glad to step in." Erza said stepping forward next to Wave.

"They're all yours." He said going over to stand next to Lucy.

"Wave, that was incredible! I didn't know that your armor could do so much!" She stated with excitement and awe.

"Thanks, Grand Chariot is really an amazing weapon. I'm lucky that I found it all that time ago. However, I was holding back quite a bit and I didn't even have to use Grand Chariots secret weapon." Wave stated.

 _'Wha? He was holding back?'_ Lucy stated in shock, once again looking at the damage caused by the armor.

"Guess it's my turn then." Erza said a giant red magic circle forming under her. Her body seemed to be engulfed in a bright light. Wave knew exactly what she planned on doing and was quite happy she wasn't wasting any time.

"Wow! She's taking off her armor!" The dark guild wizards cried out with love struck eyes.

"Most magic swordsmen can only use requip to swap their weapons. But, Erza's able to swap her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities. It's a talent that only she possesses and it's called, The Knight." Happy stated informing Lucy on how Erza's magic worked. Lucy looking at Erza's magic with awe.

"Wow!" Lucy cried seeming to share the same reaction with the dark wizards as Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Now, dance my swords!" Erza called out, swords floating around her in a circle. They began to spin around her.

"I thought she looked familiar! It has to be her!" One of the dark guild wizards said in fear.

"Circle sword!" Erza yelled raising her swords in her hands and bringing them down, seeming to send the spinning circle of swords at the remaining dark wizards. The attack hit the group sending the dark wizards everywhere.

"Whoa, she took them down with just one swing." Lucy said quite shocked by the display of power.

"Aye!" Happy commented.

"Alright! You're dealing with me now!" One of the two remaining wizards yelled, jumping at Erza with his hands engulfed by magic. Before he could even reach her however, Erza cut him down in a blink of an eye.

"Did you have any idea who that woman is! She's queen of the fairies! Titania Erza!" the last remaining wizard said as the other one fell to the ground.

Erza's body once again glowed, but this time her armor disappeared and changed back to her usual armor.

"Oh, man! I think I'm in love!" Lucy cried looking at Erza with awe. The remaining dark wizard on the other hand completely ran away not saying anything to the three and sparing no time in getting out of that room.

"I would imagine he's going to look for Erigor. You two should follow him." Erza said watching him run away.

"Um, alright." Lucy said unsurely.

"Lucy, you go ahead I got something I need to check up on." Wave stated.

"Huh! Me all by myself!" Lucy cried.

"Just do it!" Erza said sternly.

"Whatever you say, I don't want to make you angry!" Lucy cried running out of the room with Happy.

Wave turned his attention to Erza. She as well went to turn to him, trying to ask what he was going to be checking up on. However, her knees gave way and she lost her balance. Wave caught her before she could hit the ground and set her carefully on the ground in a seated position.

"I could see your fatigue when you were summoning your armor. I should have taken care of the rest of those guys so you didn't over do it." Wave said kneeling next to Erza.

Erza sighed. "Gray was right, I did over do it on the magic mobile. Please, boys don't fail me." Erza said to herself. She looked up at Wave still in his armor. "It's quite alright, I just need a second to recover. So what was that you needed to check on?" Erza asked

"Um, I- I ah." Wave choked out. Erza raised an eyebrow at the teen's odd behavior. "I actually wanted to stay to see if you were alright. Like I said I noticed that you seemed pretty tired." Wave said rubbing the back of his helmet. The armor hiding the blush coming to his face.

Erza smiled a small blush coming to her face. "I see. Well, thank you, Wave for your concern. But, like I said I'm quite alright. You should follow Lucy and make sure she'll be okay." Erza said

"I'm sure Lucy will be okay. I bet she's a capable wizard." Wave said sitting down himself.

Erza looked at Wave curiously. "Why don't you deactivate your armor? I'm sure you're wasting energy." Erza asked looking at Wave sitting on the ground in his armor.

"Well, Grand Chariot doesn't really use any energy. But instead uses stamina, so in a sense yeah I guess I am. But, I've trained myself to use Grand Chariot for long periods of time. Plus, when I was a part of the Jaegers we went through some pretty hellish training." Wave said.

"I'm assuming the person you told me about before, Esdeath? She was the commander of this team?" Erza asked curiously. Wave hadn't talked about his past much. He said he was waiting for the master and Erza respected that. But, she was still curious.

"Yeah, she put together the team to counter a group of assassins called Night Raid. Turns out the capital was just slandering Night Raid for what it really was. Trying to turn the people against them and it worked, even on me." Wave said

"What do you mean?" Erza asked

"Night Raid was a group of assassins that worked for the Rebellion. They took care of, drug lords, corrupted officials, even just plain bad people. Of course, that's not what we were told. We were told by the city and the government that Night Raid was attacking innocent people for no reason. So everyone hated them. Turns out they were just a bunch of good people, taking on the dirty work so the rest of the world didn't have too." Wave finished.

Erza looked at Wave for a second. "Wait, does that mean-"

"Yes, I wasn't on the right side of the fight for the majority of the war. I was out at sea while most of the fighting began, not really seeing what was happening to the capital and its people. I thought I was doing good for the people of the world joining the Jaegers. Turns out I was used, I'm sure if the rest saw the truth they too would believe that the revolution was for the best, and Night Raid were actually the good guys. But, like I said before we even realized it we had taken most of each other out." Wave said sadly remembering his teammates and the people of Night Raid that gave their lives in the pointless battling.

Erza heard Waves tone sadden. "You know, even though you weren't on the right side at the beginning, you ended up there in the end. I think that's what really matters. Not where you start, but where you end and what you fight for on the way. The way I see it, you always fought for the people, to protect them. And you did what you thought was right. Your heart was in the right place. That's what counts." Erza simply offering Wave a small smile.

 _'You know Erza, you really are something.'_ Wave thought happily.

* * *

 **So, everyone, that's it. A chapter that was way overdue. Hopefully, since the last two chapters, my writing has come a long way and became more enjoyable for you guys. I've gone through the other two and reread them and changed, hopefully, most of the errors in it. Now, I'm going to try and update this once a week just like my other story King of the Fairies. But, if time does not allow for both to get done I'm going to focus on that story more. But, I do like the idea of this one a lot and have quite a lot planned so I won't give up on it.**

 **Anyway now on to some things. I know Wave might have seemed, too strong for what he really his. Now personally I think that both armor imperial arms are quite powerful. Grand Chariot and Incuriso. So I think taking a few weak magic blasts and punching around a few weak mages wouldn't really prove all that much of a threat to Wave. Of course I know that stronger people that will appear in the future will have no problem getting threw Grand Chariots defenses. So I'm planning until the Phantom arc, Wave won't have that much trouble with fighting because I just don't think anyone before that arc could do any major damage. Aside from people in the guild like Erza and the guild master. But that doesn't mean he won't like take a hit or two.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and make sure to leave your reviews of what you thought and your ideas, I'll answer them as best as I can.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
